


Caught Red-Handed

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set during 2.19. Ed tries to return that rather kinky looking leather flyswatter and replace it with the bug zapper, only to be caught red-handed by Strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by someone I’ve been talking to a lot regarding Gotham and spanking.

“Ah!” Ed’s head arched back, gasping sharply as that  _damn_  flyswatter hit its target once again. 

He couldn’t believe that  _he_ was the one being punished for this. Yes, he had told Norton to get the bug zapper. Yes, the plan to get into Strange’s secret basement had been his idea. Yes, he was the ringleader. But Strange didn’t know any of that!

Besides, he had only been trying to return the stupid thing (and take the bug zapper instead) when Strange had happened to have a craving for a late night snack in the Arkham kitchens and caught Ed red-handed. 

Now, he was lying face down over the Chief of Psychiatry’s lap. The pants of his stripy uniform and the plain underwear around his ankles. He was being demeaned because Norton couldn’t follow simple instructions. It wasn’t  _fair._  
  
He’d fought of course, but Strange had threatened to call the guards and make Ed comply if he kicked up too much of a fuss. The thought of being subjected to this punishment in front of a handful of meathead guards was more humiliation than Ed could stomach. Reluctantly, he had complied.

The flyswatter had already turned his ass an impressive pink hue and Ed was sorely regretting the decision to take care of Norton’s mistake himself. He should have just let the lunatic return it, but he hadn’t trusted that he’d remember to get the bug zapper in its place.

“Now, are we quite sorry Mr Nygma?” Strange asked, tapping the implement’s tongue against the tender skin.

“Yes!” He whined, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to resist the urge to scream.

Another smack and Ed hissed through his teeth, his hips shifting in a vain attempt to lessen the sting. Another and he whimpered.

“I’m not entirely convinced…” The psychiatrist’s voice was infuriatingly playful, almost as if he was holding back laughter. Ed would have liked to have shoved the flyswatter down his throat. The tempo of the slaps began to increase, quickly turning the patient over his lap into a squirming mess of half stifled whimpers and yelps. 

Strange had thought it curious that such an implement was present in the asylum. True, it would do the job of swatting flies, yet the heavy leather it was made of seemed a little excessive when light plastic would be just as serviceable. However, seeing its effect on Ed, he found that it was preferable to its cheap plastic counterparts in at least one respect.

“I-I already apologised! How much more of this- Ow! Do you intend to- Ah! Stop! Ow!” 

He was beginning to get quite desperate. Unfortunately for him, mercy was not a quality that Strange had an abundance of. 

“Until I am sure that you won’t be sneaking out of your cell to steal flyswatters or any other bizarre and suspicious items. Planning an escape attempt, were we?” The flyswatter made contact with a particularly tender spot in a series of sharp, quick slaps and tears pricked the corners of Ed’s eyes. He gasped, struggling to get any words out that weren’t exclamations of pain. 

“I-I…! Ah! N-No, I wasn’t…!” His body tensed, writhed, but it was for naught. A few more moments of punishment and tears began to fall, making him sniffle rather piteously. “I wasn’t!” He reiterated, hoping his desperation might be mistaken for sincerity.

Of course, Strange wasn’t fooled. Yet he began to ponder on what sort of escape plan Ed was concocting that would involve a flyswatter. It would be curious to see it unfold. 

Another stinging slap landed on the whimpering patient’s upturned ass, eliciting a sharp cry from the man prone across Strange’s lap. 

“I’ll trust you, but… If you are caught sneaking around out of your cell again, there will be harsher consequences. Are we clear, Mr Nygma?” 

The threat of ‘harsher consequences’ made Ed swallow deeply in dread, before nodding, eager to get out of the humiliating position before Strange changed his mind.  “Y-Yes, perfectly clear!”

With that, Ed was finally allowed to get up and return to his cell. As he slept on his stomach that night, he scowled into his pillow, trying to soothe his bruised ego by reminding himself that soon he would work a way out of this hellhole.


End file.
